


Wedding Jitters

by jesaku



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesaku/pseuds/jesaku
Summary: Danny is haunted by weird dreams...





	Wedding Jitters

He wakes up startled. Immediately two strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.   
"Nightmare? “, his fiancé asks, soothingly nuzzling his neck.   
"Yeah, babe “, he returns breathless.   
"Was it the one where Sang Min officiated our wedding or the one where you were shot at on our wedding day? “  
"New one, much worse... you were wearing cargo pants on our wedding! “  
Steve chuckled.   
"Not funny “, Danny grumbled.   
“Danno, it took me month to persuade you to say yes. I will do everything to make this day as special as you are to me.”  
“Love you”, Danny sighed touched by those words and happily drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
